Haunted
by ginryuumaru
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan Kurapika yang dihantui Uvogin dan Pakunoda
1. Chapter 1

Hunter x hunter: haunted

Disclaimer: hunter x hunter itu bukan punya saya, tapi punya Togashi Yoshihiro sampai hari kiamat (mungkin)

A/N: author ingin coba-coba buat fic soal susahnya kehidupan Kurapika yang dihantui roh Uvogin dan Pakunoda, soalnya author tidak pernah menemukan fanfic dengan inti cerita macam ini.

Pada malam itu, seperti biasa, Uvo dan Paku yang tinggal roh aja 'mengunjungi' Kurapika. Maklum mereka ga ada kerjaan memangnya hantu bisa bikin apa?

"Bisa ngga sih semalam saja mereka tidak muncul?" Pikir Kurapika yang mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan mereka yang sedang melayang-layang didepannya. Kurapika saat itu baru pulang kerja, dia berniat untuk segera tidur saja. Dia lalu melepas pakaian tribal biru-kuning keemasan yang biasa dipakainya dan langsung tidur mengenakan pakaian yang ia pakai seperti saat ia melawan Uvogin (setelah dilihat baik-baik ternyata mirip piyama). Hantu Uvo dan Paku yang tidak ada kerjaan malah mencoba mengobrak-abrik kamar Kurapika tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Brak! bruk! brak! bruk! tak! tik! tuk!

Kurapika mendengar tak bisa tidur mendengar bunyi yang ganjil. Kurapika memutuskan untuk mengecek bunyi ganjil tersebut dan menemukan kamarnya sudah seperti kapal pecah dibandingkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Kurapika lalu berdiri dari kasurnya dan merapikan kasurnya seakan baru bangun pagi (padahal jam 02.00 pagi)

"Ga jadi tidur ya? Begitu yang ingin dikatakan Uvo dan Paku, tapi mereka tau suara mereka tak akan sampai pada Kurapika, toh mereka cuma hantu gimana mau komunikasi sama yang masih hidup.

"KALIAN MAU CARI MATI ATAU APA!?" Teriak Kurapika sambil melempar kasurnya yang baru saja dirapikannya dan berhasil mengenai Uvo tepat di wajahnya tapi hanya mimisan saja, sedangkan Paku berhasil menghindar di 'saat-saat terakhir' (emangnya kiamat?).

BRAK!

CROT!

Uvo mimisan seperti Leorio baca buku hentai

"Loh?! Si pengguna rantai bisa melihat kita?!" Kata Uvo sambil membersihkan mimisannya pakai tangannya.

"Lambat kamu Uvo, kau tidak melihat dia menatap pada kita dengan nafsu membunuh dari dulu?" Kata Paku sambil membersihkan pistolnya

"Kirain dia mau bunuh orang lain jadi kuabaikan saja." Kata Uvo singkat

"Tunggu, jika aku bisa menyentuh sesuatu, artinya aku bisa menyentuh si pengguna rantai, dan artinya aku bisa membunuhnya? BAGUS! AYO KITA MULAI RONDE KEDUA, PENGGUNA RANTAI SIALAN! KALI INI KAU YANG AKAN MATI!" Kata Uvo super semangat dan langsung menerjang Kurapika dengan serangan Big Bang Impact.

DUAAAAARRRRR!

Kamar Kurapika hancur

A/N: segitu dulu ya


	2. ke tempat sepi

Haunted

Chapter 2: ke tempat sepi

A/N: buahahahaha! Thanks para reviewers! Jadi semangat nulis (ngetik) lagi nih! Btw, Hunter x Hunter punya Togashi Yoshihiro, saya cuma punya fic gaje ini (messege to Togashi-san: STOP HIATUS! CONTINUE PLEASE! :D). Kalau ada grammar mistake tolong diberitau ya!

Ini balasan reviewnya:

Rai Zawa BloodyNight: thx sudah kasi saran dan ngtain ini lucu! Padahal rasanya garing, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuat humornya lebih kerasa, kalau soal ritual pengusiran roh atau semacamnya sudah kepikiran dari sebelum fic ini dibuat, tapi bakal diadain atau ngga bakal diputusin nanti. Btw, rencananya ini mau dibuat jadi fic adventure serius, tapi karena authornya malas bikin cerita yang detail maka jadilah fic humor ini.

Hikary Cresenti Ravenia: thx sudah review! Sering-sering kunjungi fandom ini ya! Soal kenapa para hantu gentayangan laba-laba ini bisa ngobrak-abrik, mimisan, dan ga bisa nembus akan dijelasin di chapter depan atau beberapa chapter depan.

: thx! Arillia-san! Anda reviewer pertama fic ini! Btw, ini fic bersambung dan bahkan panjang banget! Mohon dukungannya untuk chapter-chapter depan ya! Btw lagi, kenapa hantu bisa mimisan? Karena hidungnya kena hantam, karena lihat yang 'ayam betina dasi - ayam betina dasi' (silakan diterjemahkan ke english) selebihnya akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya atau chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Mulai lagi mmm...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di mana ya? Oh iya! Sampai di bagian kamar Kurapika hancur, bagaimana dengan orangnya? Sudah hancurkah atau masih utuhkah? Mari kita lihat...

Keadaan di kamar Kurapika sangat parah, salah satu bagian dindingnya hancur total dan atapnya terbang tinggi ke langit karena Big Bang Crusher milik Uvogin. Kamar itu seakan terhubung dengan dunia luar dan sepertinya sudah bukan 'kamar' lagi, lebih mirip lapangan terbuka. Uvogin berdiri disana dan mendapati si pengguna rantai sudah tidak ada disana lagi. Insting Uvo mengatakan bahwa Kurapika terhempas jauh karena serangannya dan menabrak spanduk papan iklan... Papan iklan apa yah? Entahlah, Uvo memang ketinggalan iklan, karena itu ia juga tidak tau iklan-iklan di tv ataupun yang biasa dipanjang di jalanan.

"Pengguna rantai! Kamu tabrak papan iklan apa?!" Teriak Uvo mencoba memanggil si pengguna rantai yang entah ada dimana.

"Kenapa malah tanya papan iklan?! Mestinya tanya yang lebih penting!" Kata Paku yang mencoba berperan sebagai 'straight man (man diganti woman)' (note: straight man adalah orang yang meluruskan, misalnya jika seseorang berkata "umurku 1000 tahun!" Maka straight man akan mengatkan "mana ada orang yang berumur 1000 tahun!" Yah seperti itulah, harap mengerti, kalau ga ngerti buka wiki, kalau ga ngerti juga, ga usah ngerti).

"Memangnya mau tanya apa?" Tanya Uvo polos.

"...mm, rasanya ga ada yang perlu ditanyakan" jawab Paku setelah berpikir.

BRAK! BRUK!

Mata Uvo dan Paku terfokus ke sebuah papan iklan yang jatuh, ternyata papan iklan Ind*mie (percuma disensor gini juga pembaca pasti langsung tau, tunggu, kok Ind*mie bisa ada di sana? Oh, iya kan saya yang pindahin sendiri, hahaha! *author's gila mode: on*) dan si pengguna rantai juga benar-benar ada di sana, jatuh terduduk di atas papan spanduk Ind*mie. Seperitnya Big Bang Crusher tadi di blokir dengan lengannya. kekuatan Big Bang Crusher yang tadi mencapai 100 persen, tapi luka yang dialaminya tidak seberapa, cuma lebam saja, padahal sebelumnya sampai patah tulang. Mungkin kah Kurapika menjadi lebih kuat dalam waktu yang singkat? Atau jadi sedikit lebih ahli mengendalikan nen-nya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan pertahanan? Entahlah.

"Bukan urusanmu aku jatuh di papan spanduk mana..." Jawab Kurapika pada pertanyaan Uvo tadi (kok dia mau jawab? Karena skenarionya emang gitu).

"Tapi kalau kau mau bertarung ulang, cari tempat yang sepi!" Kata Kurapika pada kedua kaki laba-laba yang masih berdiri di 'mantan' kamarnya dengan santai.

"Tadi disini sepi, cuma ada kita bertiga." Jawab Uvo mencoba mengingat jumlah orang di 'mantan' kamar si pengguna rantai tadi, seingatnya memang cuma tiga saja, jadi memang sepi menurutnya.

"Mungkin maksud dia itu 'tempat yang jauh dari banyak orang' Kan di sekitar sini banyak orang." Kata Paku mulai terbiasa dengan peran 'straight woman'.

"Tadi kita cuma bertiga kan?" Jawab Uvo tanpa mikir lebih lanjut.

"Sudahlah, maksudnya di luar kota atau hutan, atau lapangan kosong yang jauh dari perumahan." Kata Paku nyerah dengan kebodohan Uvo.

"Aku tau dimana tempatnya, ayo kita ke sana! Pengguna rantai! Awas kalau lari!" Teriak Uvo lagi. Sambil pergi ke tempat yang ia maksudkan untuk menghemat waktu, Uvo loncat-loncat di atas bangunan.

"Aku tidak akan lari! Karena akan kubunuh kalian untuk kedua kalinya!" Jawab Kurapika, dan ia pergi mengikuti Uvo.

"Cuma dua kali?! Kalau aku akan membunuhmu seratus kali! Jawab Uvo ga mikir.

"Kau takkan bisa membunuhku, kalaupun itu terjadi, pasti itu cuma terjadi dalam khayalanmu saja." Kata Kurapika dengan tenang.

"Bisa!" Kata Uvo singkat.

"Tidak!" Balas Kurapika singkat.

"Bisa! Kata Uvo lagi.

"Tidak!" Balas Kurapika lagi.

Dst

"Ternyata pengguna rantai yang dianggap ancaman oleh Genei Ryodan ini, seperti anak kecil." pikir Paku melihat tingkah laku Kurapika yang meresponi setiap kata-kata tidak berguna dari Uvo.

A/N: segitu dulu


End file.
